


per royal decree

by wrennette



Series: subobi week 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - F/M/M, Woman on Top, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: A Knight willingly surrenders to his Queen and Prince.
Relationships: Bail Organa/Breha Organa/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: subobi week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064540
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	per royal decree

**Author's Note:**

> for subobi week day one prompt: orgasm play

Breha smiled, shifting her weight slightly just to feel Obi-Wan tense beneath her. He was so close to the edge, and behaving so very sweetly for her. She bowed over, stealing light, teasing kisses off his mouth. 

"Beautiful," Bail murmured, his large warm hand trailing up Breha's spine and then back down. He cupped her bottom, then slid his hand between them, his long fingers tracing along her wet slit to tease Obi-Wan's cock where Breha was impaled on him.

Obi-Wan was already flushed with lust and exertion, but Breha thought his cheeks might have gotten a little pinker at the sincere praise Bail so enjoyed lavishing on them both. Still smiling, Breha began to roll her hips. Obi-Wan let out a choked-off little sound of need, his hips hitching abortively as he restrained himself from thrusting up into her. 

"So good for us," Breha murmured, kissing the corner of Obi-Wan's mouth. "So sweet and obedient."

At that, Obi-Wan groaned deeply, hands clenching on Breha's thighs. He'd promised earlier that he wouldn't come until Breha and Bail said he could. Breha had already come on his cock once, was warm and wet and tight as she rode him. 

"So good," Bail echoed, and leaned in to take Obi-Wan's mouth in a deep kiss. Obi-Wan relaxed into it, moaning as Bail's tongue swept into his mouth. "How should I pleasure myself with your body when Breha finishes?" Bail asked Obi-Wan when they parted, dark eyes gleaming. "It's been a while since I rode you like Breha is. Would you like that?"

"You know I would," Obi-Wan gasped out. "Fuck Bail, you know I like everything you do with me."

Bail smiled a bit smugly at that, trailing his hand down Obi-Wan's chest to pluck at his nipples. Obi-Wan moaned, eyes falling closed as he surrendered to the pleasure that Bail and Breha surrounded him with. 

Breha shifted her hips until she had the angle just right, then rode until her eyes rolled up, breathy gasps escaping her mouth every time she sank down around Obi-Wan's cock. Beneath her, Obi-Wan mewled, straining to hold himself in check, keep himself from coming. That control, knowing he was willing to restrain himself like that for them, pushed Breha over the edge. She came with a gasping cry of pleasure, clenching around Obi-Wan as she reached orgasm. He whined, but managed to hold off his release again. 

Bail rubbed Breha's back, steadying her as she shuddered through the aftermath. The faintest sheen of sweat glimmered on her light brown skin, and Bail leaned up, kissing her shoulder, then the swell of her breast. Breha smiled, leaning into Bail, letting him guide her down to the bed. 

"Mmm, my turn now," Bail said when Breha had cuddled against Obi-Wan's side. He leaned down, licking Breha's salty slick off Obi-Wan's straining cock. Obi-Wan keened, cock twitching as Bail teased him with gentle little licks and kisses. As Bail got Obi-Wan even more worked up, he also reached back, fingering himself open. Breha leaned over and found the lube, then reached down to help, teasing Bail's rim with her fingers, sliding them in and brushing against his prostate.

Obi-Wan moaned, holding himself tense and still as Bail teased him closer and closer to orgasm. Bail leaned in, engulfing Obi-Wan's cock in his mouth. He reached up at the same time, squeezing Obi-Wan's balls and pulling down a little to help keep him from coming. Pulling off, Bail glanced back over his shoulder as Breha pulled her fingers free and patted his ass. 

"All set, have a nice ride," Breha encouraged, and with a grin, Bail surged up Obi-Wan's body. 

Bail reached down, aligning Obi-Wan's cock, and then, as he impaled himself, leaned in, kissing Obi-Wan and swallowing his cry of pleasure. Obi-Wan was gasping desperately when Bail came up for air, flushed and eager. 

"Okay?" Bail asked, a bit breathless himself. Obi-Wan could only groan, hips hitching minutely, grinding his cock into Bail's tight heat. Bail grinned broad and wild, picking up the rhythm and rocking his hips in counterpoint, working up from grinding to bouncing, fucking himself open on Obi-Wan's cock. 

"Fuck!" Obi-Wan swore, and then a few more times for good measure: "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Bail's grin grew wider, and he leaned back, supporting his weight on his hands. He fucked himself hard, the angle perfect like this, Obi-Wan's cock dragging against his prostate every time their hips slammed together. Breha reached around, fisting Bail's cock, and Bail's breath hitched.

Breha smiled impishly. She tightened her grasp, squeezing Bail just as she knew he liked. Bail groaned, fucking up into Breha's fist, then down around Obi-Wan's erection. Between the dual stimuli, it didn't take him long to come. His seed spurted out over Obi-Wan's belly as he cried out in orgasm. 

"Come for me sweetheart," Bail urged, clenching around Obi-Wan and continuing to rock his hips. "Come on." Obi-Wan keened, hips stuttering as he followed Bail into ecstasy. After being on edge for so long, Obi-Wan could only writhe and moan as he filled Bail. "Beautiful," Bail breathed, and gathered himself. He leaned forward, folding in half to kiss Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan kissed back sloppily, still spurting out the last of his orgasm as he trembled through the aftermath. 

"Beautiful," Breha agreed, rubbing at Bail's lower back. 

Bail hummed his agreement, shifting lazily so that he could cuddle Obi-Wan without laying over top of the smaller man.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @wrennette on tumblr, pillowfort, and dreamwidth, feel free to come say hi!


End file.
